Resident Evil: Outbreak
by Colohue
Summary: Before the outbreak a sample of the G-virus is given to an old friend of William Birkin's. How can his friend escape Raccoon City, and the outbreak that takes more than just the city.
1. The Good Doctor

****

Outbreak

Chapter One: The Good Doctor

  
  


"Dr Birkin?"

A young man stood in his labcoat in the doorway of his mentor's lab. His green eyes were darkened, filled with dread at the sight of his friend, his oldest friend, Dr William Birkin.

He could see very little. His friend was hunched over a briefcase, but there was a gun visible in his right hand.

"What is it Armand?"

The man named Armand quivered, but it was not hard to see that he had blood in his hair.

"Umbrella are coming Dr Birkin. They sent an assault team, so they are after blood. I…I am the only one left."

Tears were streaming from his eyes, he wiped them quickly with both hands, revealing two guns he kept in them. They were large, but only pistol-shaped, customised to suit his hands.

"They will come again, they will not let you keep your work. I can no longer hold them back. We should leave Dr Birkin?"

Birkin turned sharply, anger clear on his prematurely lined face. His eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles about them. His lip was shaking and every inch of his face showed signs of anger.

"I will not leave here. I must finish the G-virus, that is what I am meant to do," Armand made to move forward, but Birkin pointed the gun at him, "stay back. You have no right to come near it!"

More tears, dread. Birkin's face softened and he let his gun fall to his waist, "I am sorry old friend, even you I fear. It is time for me to stand. I will not let them take my work, it is everything. Once it is finished, then I will run. It will not be long, my original's are now duplicating."

"Then I will stand with you friend, all these years I have protected you and I will not fail now."

"Then you shall die Armand."

As calmly as he had said it, fear spread from him, terrifying Armand. He put his head down, "what shall I do then?"

Silence.

…..

"Armand," Armand raised his head, Birkin stood before him, arm outstretched, holding a single canister of liquid for his friend, "take it, and flee. It must escape here. I have a friend far away from Raccoon City, his name is Wesker. Albert Wesker. He is an old friend from long ago/ Take it to him and be sure to protect him with your life. Guns will be no use here, Annette is organising something for Sherry, then she too will leave. This is my work, so I shall keep it."

"If I will die, you will too."

Birkin moved further forward, forcing the canister into Armand's hand, "I will test my work."

  


"Let's go, but remember be careful, there's something here trying to stop us."

Trudging through the waters of the Raccoon City sewers came four soldiers, dressed in green and wearing gas masks, each carried Assault Rifles, and were eager to end this job. They came to a higher section, where two of the soldiers moved up, while the other two stayed lower. 

"Hope he doesn't try and hold us off. We can easily say that it was one of his test subjects before, you know, trying to show off a little. The Beast at the Threshold."

The other soldier of the lower area turned to his partner.

"You know that ain't true, it was his bloody bodyguard wasn't it. Armand. Remember when he shot Billy in the nuts? Just because he tried to take a report without Birkin's permission."

"Yeah that was nasty, evil bastard."

"Yeah, I hope we get to kill him."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"…..Hell of a shot though, right?"

  


Armand could hear shots being fired behind him. There were tears streaming from his eyes, but he did nothing to stem the flow. He continued to run at a frenzied pace, charging as fast as he could down the corridors of the Umbrella lair occupied by his lost friend. Armand continued forward, slamming a few buttons. The elevator began to move, just as an almighty roar ripped through the complex. Armand fell to the ground, holding his ears to stop his head splitting open from the pain.

Travel on the cargo elevator was ridiculously bumpy, never was it comfortable even in the few times of joy. Armand cried all the way but still he would not stop it. He wept for an old friend. Another scream came, this time less of a scream. The gunfire had long faded, but that brought no comfort. The elevator bumped at the moment, Armand lunged out, refusing to listen any longer. He forced himself down the next corridor, eager to reach the end, but more screaming followed him. This time though, it was worse. It was a huge a roar so loud that the train shook as it came into view. The ground wobbled, pushing Armand off his feet and down to the ground. He lay for a moment, catching his breath and clutching at a stitch in his side. He thought for moments longer, wishing his friend well before moving on. The train was waiting ahead of him. He leapt in, barricading the door behind him and rushing for the control panel. All went dark, the electricity had been blocked, and something was moving in the train station. 

He could not bear it, the door behind him shook, shattering in two as a creature leapt after him. He paused, recognising familiar features. His tears began again to flow. 

Dr Birkin stopped before him, growling, looking as though he had been ripped down one side and forced to grow anew. A eyeball rested in a position on his shoulder, and Armand felt his eyes drawn to it, rather than the empty eyes of his friend. The creature shook it's head, dragging from it's shoulder an empty canister, marked with the umbrella crest. It smashed it on the floor and growled once more. Armand could bear it no longer, he moved for the nearest exit, leaving the creature glaring after him, watching him run for the tunnel from Raccoon City without the train following him.

He ran or what seemed like hours, but daylight crept before his eyes, it burned him, so used to artificial lighting. His eyes were dry, his throat parched and his legs numb. He collapsed on the ground there and then, unable to move and with no force of will left in his to even breath. His eyes closed.


	2. Scouring Raccoon

****

Outbreak

Chapter Two: Scouring Raccoon

  
  


Light, white and bright burned through the eyes of the lonely figure flat against the hard ground. His back ached, his eyes burned and his ears rang, although he hadn't slept that well in years. His guns were cutting into his back from the back pocket where he kept them and his eyes were drying from crying, even through his sleep.

But he had to move.

His whole body was numb, his hands refused to move and his legs felt as though they were made of lead.

But he had to move.

With an enormous force of will he dragged his body upright, he rolled, crawled, kneeled and scrambled before he was finally able to support himself on his feet. The left side of his head was a sandy brown with gathering dust and his clothes were enveloped in mud. He looked as though he had just been thrown out of the back of a car.

Armand turned towards Raccoon City and smiled, before turning back and leaving. It wouldn't be long now before it had all fallen apart.

In the darkness of the city, decay had already begun.

  


Blasts rang out, gunfire, explosions, even the occasional blast of a car falling over itself. Near the centre of the city, the police were scrambling with a foe that they had never seen. Heartless, brainless creatures wandered the streets, dragging behind them broken limbs, lost teeth, chunks of flesh that had left them as they simply wandered the streets.

Darkness began to set in above the mobile corpses, they moved along undeterred. Their arms were forwards, heads lolling uselessly on their shoulders and with no real reason to go in any direction but for the fact that they were all following the one in front, which was following the vague scent of cheese. 

A blockade had been erected on one of the main city roads. At this the police had chosen to position themselves, cars forming the blockade while they knelt at their windows, pointing theirs guns towards the shadows around the corner. Reports had been mocked once, twice, three times even, but then the police station had found itself being held hostage, which had forced them to spring into action. They moved out into the streets, blasting down anything with a tinge of green to it's skin and now here they were. Police Station clear and about to face something they did not understand.

It was all too easy.

"What the hell is that!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bursting from a nearby manhole cover behind the blockade came six gigantic tarantulas. They scurried forwards, after the taste of fresh flesh. The police turned, shivering at the sight of it before opening fire. They blasted their Assault Rifles at anything moving as the spiders reached the back of the blockade. A car flew over, crashing into others behind it. A blast of goo and several officers were engulfed in a pool that melted the skin. The police kept blasting, diving out of the way of more flying cars until finally there was no movement.

A single officer crept forward, crawling on the ground with his gun in front of him. Five dead spiders lay in a pool of green acid before her. She shivered once more before standing up and looking back towards the blockade.

"Look out!"

One of the men at the blockade felt hands grapple with his throat, he tried to turn but fell in the struggle and remembered no more. Another officer turned and fell, shooting at a moaning creature above him. Fire was returned again, firing through the forgotten lives of those being held by the moving corpses. They kept firing as the female at the back rushed forwards. She dodged around a car, sticking close to the sidewalk before her feet began to burn. She slid along the ground, only half conscious that her feet were melting beneath her. She hit the ground hard, her gun bouncing away. She rolled over and screamed as fangs crunched into her gut.

A retreat was called and the police moved back, firing at the lone surviving spider until it too lay in it's acidic pool before they continued back. They came towards the manhole and stopped. There was a sound inside, scuttling, rapping on the walls with hundreds of hairy legs. They kept running, firing back, trying hard to keep an eye on the manhole. Backup was called for. No response. Again backup was called for, and again there was no response. 

At last the creatures stopped coming forwards. The eight surviving policemen and policewomen had their backs against a wall down an alleyway they had found they could hold for a long time. As the noises faded they turned towards the wall, looking for a way to climb up it.

A roar went out, ripping the air in two. The wall cracked and the ears of the survivors burst. They met one more mutant before their time was up. But as they first laid eyes on the single eyed monstrosity before them, they knew it was all over. The city was all but lost.

  


Armand struggled on, dragging his feet, which didn't seem to want to move. He could still hear faint noises of Raccoon City in his mind. He hated it. His ears had not stopped burning and as his walked he saw mirages before him, a single eye facing him, mounted onto the shoulder of his friend and mentor. No more tears came. 

He had managed to reach a small refuelling station for the train, where a few people sat around doing nothing all day, getting paid simply to refuel the train every time it came by. He had chosen not to disturb them, but to explore the area, where he found exactly what he was looking for.

The backup train.

Umbrella's main lab was somewhere in Europe, and this train led towards it, though not directly to it. Therefore, if the train broke down and there was an emergency, another train was required to make sure that whatever was being moved got to it's destination on time. Armand went inside it, still on the tracks somewhere down the way at the back of the station. This is where the main train would usually return, but as long as the first train didn't move he could ride this train all the way to the rendezvous point. 

  


Within the city, another blockade had been erected, this one on the borders of the city. The police had positioned themselves again behind their cars between a corner shop and a post office that faced a crossroads in front of them. Behind the police was one of the only routes out of the city, the main road. 

Everybody was jumpy, they were holding their Assault Rifles tightly and pointing them out towards the crossroads. They had their orders, nothing was to get by that did not look human. Most of the townsfolk from the area had also taken up positions in the city. Most had joined the police in the barricade and pointed Assault Rifles or Shotguns out, but there was the occasional nut with a grenade launcher which the police were also trying to keep an eye on. Also, amongst the shop windows and doors were a few people who refused to see their shops go down. They refused to move behind the barricade.

It took a long time for anything to happen, at first it was shadows creeping through the streets, but as soon as something happened, so did everything else. 

A scream rent the air, a woman was being bitten nearby, but none could see her. All eyes turned towards the noise, and not to the creeping red monster dashing across the rooftops near the barricade. A manhole exploded and out came three spiders, clicking their teeth angrily at their prey. They leapt forwards and were cut down in a barrage of fire. More spiders came, these from the walls of the buildings, leaping wildly at the barricade, but these two cut shot down in a hail of fire. Now the red creature made it's move. 

With an almighty leapt it came forward, straight through the back of the barricade. It swiped with it's claws, hitting heads and decapitating the policemen before they could aim their guns properly. It's tongue lashed out, slicing through the throat of a shotgunner and it leapt again, bringing a great shadow about the barricade. A blast hit it's chest, exploding outwards, ripping it to bits. The man with the grenade launcher reloaded.

It wasn't over, now the zombies found their way to the barricade. The guns began to fire, shooting at every bit of enemy they could find, but more followed behind them. Finally, a zombie broke through, grabbing a policeman by the neck and taking a bite. A chunk of flesh came off as the policeman fell behind his car. The barrage of fire continued, but again, mutants came, this time it was a strange grey-green bug. It climbed up through the manhole and crawled on it's four legs towards the barricade, protected by the zombies being crushed all around it. 

The police were unprepared.

  


The secondary train sped along the tracks, moving quickly towards the rendezvous point as the refuellers screamed at the top of their voices. Armand was on his way. 


	3. Finding Wesker

****

Outbreak

Chapter Three: Finding Wesker

The train ride was a long one, and if truth be told Armand had no idea what rendezvous it lead to. For all he knew a firing squad could be waiting at the other end, but he didn't care. This train was his only chance to save his friend.

During the journey Armand had had too much time to think. He thought long about this Wesker, but all he knew was that he was being sent to look for him. In hope he had concluded that Wesker held the antidote for the formula, he had been sent to retrieve it for Dr Birkin.

But in Raccoon City, Dr Birkin was having the time of his life.

A middle-aged, brown haired man was running as fast as he could down the street towards the police station with his six-year-old daughter crying in his arms. His hands were shaking, having just abandoned his wife to be eaten by cannibals. He glanced behind him and there, bouncing off the walls was a thin red creature, it's brain visible at the top of its head. 

Without thinking he ran sideways, wrenching open the nearest door and slamming it behind him. He bolted it shut and breathed a sign of relief. His daughter screamed.

The rendezvous point was not exactly what Armand had expected. The train had made its way to a half deserted dock area. There were unused smokestacks littering the dock, dusty and coating in mud. The gates were padlocked, but the lock had long since began to rust.

In front of the entrance was a small, dark bar. It seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust and grime, the walls made of mud and the windows so thick with grey dust that they might as well have been more parts of the wall. Armand took a step closer, receiving a blast of a rotten stench similar to barbecue sauce that had been left on a windowsill for about a year. It unsteadied him a little, but he kept on forward. He pushed through the battered, wooden door.

Inside were three people amongst the broken tables and chairs. There was the barman, pulling a pint that looked so immensely clean it was unreal and two young women sat at the bar on crooked barstools. At the sound of the door they had all turned towards it, and now stared openly at Armand, who was already sick of it.

They spent a few second staring at each other before one of the women stood up and began to walk towards Armand, she was smiling at him. Her hair was blonde, her eyes green and she was wrapped in what seemed to be a waistcoat sporting the umbrella logo. She reached out a hand and Armand shook it, glad to meet somebody friendly.

"Hi Dr. Birkin, it's great to meet you. We're here just as ordered, replacements for Strauss and Becker, they died last year but we're here to replace them. I'm Annie Strauss, I'm here to help you transport the G-virus to Umbrella main labs."

She had said this all so fast Armand had missed a lot of it, but he did key into some things.

"I'm not Dr. Birkin. I'm his assistant, I'm here to give the G-virus to a man named Wesker, but I'm not sure where he is. I do know he works for Umbrella so maybe you could help me out."

Annie's face went blank, "where's Dr. Birkin?"

She turned away from Armand to her partner at the bar, who had tears welling up in her eyes. Armand guessed that they had correctly interpreted his facial expressions.

"William's dead?" the second girl blubbered. Tears streamed down her eyes, looking at her partner who had now fallen on the fall and cried into the frayed and burnt carpet. Armand had done with the tears, but they hadn't known him. Why did this effect them?

Armand reached down, taking hold of Annie's elbows and lifting her up onto her feet, "what did you know of Dr. Birkin?"

It took a while before Annie had finished crying, but once she had she launched straight into an explanation, "well, we were given the job of collecting the G-virus from him if he tried to escape with it, to act like his friends, but if he's dead…..we'll be killed, they'll send something to kill us both. Oh it's all your fault, if you're his assistant you should have protected him," her arms started flailing, but Armand still held them tightly, she could do little more than squirm in his grip.

"That was our only job," began the other woman, a redhead with dazzling amber eyes, "we were only he to take the sample in case he ran, but what do we do if he's dead?"

Annie finally gave up, collapsing into Armand's hold and crying into his chest.

Finally, Armand had made his decision.

"If you take me to Albert Wesker, I might be able to get you a sample of the virus to take back to your bosses." 

It was a blatant lie, and it didn't work brilliantly. Both girls crying seemed to intensify. The bartender had reached an arm over the shoulder of the redhead at the bar and was trying desperately to either console her or shut her up.

"Wesker's dead too," Annie informed him, "he got ripped apart by something a few months ago."

Armand's head sank. He let out a sigh and sat on the nearest chair, which decided to collapse and throw him back onto the ground with a creak that sounded oddly like a chuckle. Armand's heart seemed to slow and he lost all will to move. Annie sat beside him.

"So, what did you need him for?"

He waited a little before answering, "because he has the last sample of the G-virus with him, at least that's what Dr. Birkin said before Umbrella came after him."

"They came after him? Why? We're here we could have got it, he can't exactly skip town. Is that why you've got blood in your hair, it ruins that bit of blonde running down the middle."

Armand sighed, "I'll guess I'll have to make sure no samples are left."

"What do you mean? If they took them they took them didn't they, it's not like they'd leave any behind."

For the first time since he left, Armand smiled, "they missed two samples. Wesker's and the sample that now walks the streets of Raccoon City. William Birkin himself."

There was a sharp inhale from the girl at the bar, while Annie just stared open mouthed.

"No way. He made himself into a TYRANT model? Wow, I would go see him if…..wait a minute. No."

"Yes. There's only one sample left, so I'll have to go back to Raccoon City."


	4. The Stand

****

Outbreak

Chapter Four: The Stand

The barman had simply laughed, finally realising he was still pulling a pint and putting it on the counter. Before he could see the reaction of the two women Armand had left the bar and gone straight back to the train. Annie followed him soon after, carrying a suitcase in her arms and a backpack on her back. Armand looked down from the back of the train.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going," she replied scathingly, "to get my sample. I'm not going to wait here for my killer to wander over with a gun in his pocket."

"If you go to Raccoon City you'll save him the bother. You're not going, if you want to go on the run get a boat from the dock."

Now the other woman came out of the bar, laden with her own suitcase, "It's ok, "she said, "I've got the food and drinks as long as you've got your clothes right Annie?"

Annie simply glared at her, "I want to look nice if I'm captured, I don't think I'd like jail clothes."

The other woman climbed aboard and grasped Armand's hand in a surprisingly tight grip considering her build, "Jennifer Becker, dead as I am. Let's get going then, where is there a table for the food?"

Somehow, and Armand didn't have a clue how, they both managed to get on board. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he enjoyed the company. He'd been used to Birkin and just Birkin for years now, even when his security team was with him.

  


Back in Raccoon City, the police were cornered once again. Those that loved the people had fled with them into their houses and barricaded the entire lower floor, while looking out of the windows of the top, hoping to survive a little longer. Those that loved their jobs had fled back to the Police Station, where reports had come in that it was quickly becoming infested. Those that loved the town had created the final barricade at the four way crossroads in the city centre. Those that loved themselves were all already dead.

This was to be the final barricade of Raccoon City, the last stand of its police force. 

The final barricade was well defended. All of the cars had been turned onto their sides and positioned so that the barricade was unbreakable. Within this makeshift fort the last of the police force was assembled, as well as the surviving townsfolk cramped into the remaining room. Most of the police were either standing on pipes beneath their cars of on the inside chairs, balanced so that they could lean out of the open windows.

Inside, there was a meeting between a tall and fairly burly man and a policewoman with an extra stripe on her shoulder.

"So what you're saying is," the burly man was saying, "we have to wait and shoot anything we don't like the look of until your rescue comes in?"

"Yes," replied the policewoman factually, "Umbrella has already sent in it's protection evacuation team, we had a radio message from them when they arrived."

The policewoman turned to leave, ignoring the look of blatant disbelief on the man's face. But as she did, her radio drew all attention.

"Sergeant, we are trapped near the police station. We cannot reach it," gunfire began in the background, followed by a tremendous roar that deafened those around it, blasting metallically through the radio, "something's been chasing us down and killing us one by one since we ran. It won't go down! We need orders! Sergeant? Where are you?"

The policewoman pulled the radio closer to her lips and whispered, "I'm sorry," before shutting it off. Assault Rifle in hand she joined the ranks, ignoring all eyes on her. All was quiet, all were waiting.

There were howls in the distance, making everybody shiver, now there was movement. From the shadows came the corpses of three rotten dogs. They bared their teeth, showing chunks of mangled flesh ripped from previous owners. They came forward, with such incredible speed that the gunmen found it hard to keep up.

The first was unwillingly greeting with a point blank Shotgun blast, ripping it to pieces. The others leapt over the overturned cars, growling at each other as one landed on the burly man who's gun had still been at his side. Everybody opened fire, blasting with everything they had until both of the remaining dogs lay motionless on the ground. The man lay motionless, peppered with teeth marks and bullet holes and still with a hand on his unused gun.

The team opened fire towards the east, shooting at the rotting bodies in the distance ambling towards them. The police switched back to attention, ashamed for not watching as they were meant to. The zombies only came from the east, where they were held at bay and for a long time only easterly fire was shot, until that too stopped. More silence, more impatience, more movement.

Now zombies came from the south, moving forwards so slowly it became aggravating, but the team aiming south held fast. They waited, waiting for the right moment to attack. Fire began as the zombies first saw their potential food and those that did were quickly mowed down in the line of incoming fire. The blast ripped through them, hitting them all until they had all fallen to the ground in a heap of broken body parts and a pool of blood. More silence, more impatience, more movement.

Now to the north shots were fired, more zombies were coming forwards, and east again. The air was filled with the pump of rounds into broken bodies, into lost souls. For ten minutes or so the blasts continued until again, the zombies stopped coming. More silence, more impatience, more movement.

From the south, in the direction of the police station, a creature walked forwards. What a creature it was. At first glance it was human, but no human could ever look so destroyed, so wrecked. It's skin seemed purple to an untrained eye, and yet with a closer look it was simple stained with blood. Instead of a right hand it had an array of claws, vicious blades covered in torn intestines, guts and even more blood. They melded with the hand as if they were one. The eyes of this monstrosity were blank, empty, nothing was behind them but an endless sea of torture. But the thing that drew most attention claimed most of it's right shoulder. A single, enhanced and gigantic eye nestled amongst the skin and bone. It turned in it's alcove, watching the barricade before it and emanating an energy that bewildered all that saw it.

"Fire!"

Assault Rifles began their endeavour, striking at all parts of the creature before them, but it did not halt, it did not flinch. It continued forward. A blast ruptured the empty skull of the creature, but to no effect. It kept on going, staring at its prey. As it drew nearer the Shotgunners took aim, it wavered for a moment. The fire stopped.

All eyes were focussed as the creature leaned back. There was a sigh of relief, the a shriek of terror as the creature leaned forward again and from it's dead lips came a roar beyond that of any earthly being. It was a cry so loud it ripped at the earlobes, but at the same time the police could hear the pain within it. Some forgotten soul was trying to escape, but only it's roar could convey it's sorrow and it's pain.

It began forward again.

Without thinking all began to fire, ignoring the other directions. They wanted this thing down but it just kept walking towards them. As it came closer, somebody at the front became desperate and drew a grenade from their belt.

"Fire in the hole!" he cried before diving down from the car into the makeshift square. He was quickly followed before an almighty blast erupted from the grenade. It engulfed the creature in liquid fire, throwing it backwards and sent a car sliding inwards, where it was met with the covered police officers. They pushed it back into position quickly and climbed up, looking out.

Not ten feet away the creature lay motionless but for the twitching of it's human hand. The police watched it, hoping, hoping. More silence, more impatience, move movement. 

From the north came a creature, red skinned with a long tongue and ridges all along it's back. It's muscles were open, visible to the naked eye and it's brain sat on it's head, protected only by a thin sheet of bone. The monster began to slowly move forwards, it's ragged breathing constant until it saw what it was looking for. It came forward.

It was upon them before they realised it, leaping straight over their barricade and landing on the chest of a policeman. Guns were fired, but it leapt to one side and swung its jagged arms, slicing through the throat of an unwitting civilian. Fire slowed, people were reloading and it made another attack, diving sideways and jumping forwards it came at head height, letting it's tongue roll out for a slice. It was met with the full force of a Shotgun blast, taking it down. Its brain was smeared across the road. 

More shots came, zombies were moving in the east, creeping forwards through the shadows until they were taken down in a rush of bullets. Now more from the north, now more from the east. The city was infested. The police continued to fire valiantly, shooting at anything they could hit until it went down. 

In the north, howling came at them, born by the wind into their very hearts. A chill of fear entered the barricade.

"Cover the north!"

All police and civilians came to the north, meeting the oncoming hounds head on. They were taken down as they came, blasting legs from under them or heads right off. There were more than expected, at least a dozen came, but none reached the first barrier. One by one, each dog fell to pieces. A breeze came from the south. No silence, no impatience. All movement.

With a roar a police car flew, crashing into the northern barricade and crushing several officers. What was left turned and were cut through one by one. Gunfire rang out, blast after blast after blast of Shotgun fire but nothing stopped this Behemoth. It continued forward, slicing through officer after officer. It's single eye was focussed. 

The sergeant came forward, firing endlessly into this creature as it smashed through another police car, hurling it in a frenzy down the road where a half dozen civilians were running. The creature turned to the sergeant, she stopped firing. 

All that could be heard was a useless clicking of the trigger. There was nothing left. The sergeant dropped her gun, pulling from her inside pocket a handgun and pointing it at her own head.

"God forgive me, I could do no more."

She screamed and dropped her gun, turning to face the hands on her back. A zombie fell through the barricade, onto her, pinning her to the ground and biting. She felt her neck rip away from itself, but found the strength to kick back. She crawled, lost until she met an unrotten leg. She clambered up it, crying for help, but at the top, her eyes met the blank ones of her worst fear. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a zombie clamber onto her back, clawing, scratching until it's teeth were resting in her neck. She felt her liver explode, blood blasting outwards from the four holes in her chest. 

The creature rose it's devilish arm, forcing it's impaled prize into the air and brought it down, throwing the mangled corpse from it's grip. Then it moved forward, through the zombies now enjoying their feast.

There was no saving Raccoon City.


End file.
